Sam was in a bad mood
by if-it-bleeds-you-can-kiss-it
Summary: Sam is in a bad mood. Castiel and Dean disappeared leaving him by himself. When Cas comes back bearing gifts to apologize, he realizes he might have underestimated Sam's anger. HARDCORE WINCESTIEL smuttysmutsmut top!sam middle!cas (is that a thing i dont?) bottom! dean (some belt use involved)


Sam was in a bad mood. He sat by himself at the table of yet another disgusting motel room. He had his forehead pressed against the keyboard of his laptop, typing random letters in to the Google search bar. He exhaled, blowing his hair away from his face.

Sam was in a bad mood because his neck was killing him from sleeping in the Impala the night before when he couldn't find a room. Sam was in a bad mood because diner food was giving him a stomachache. Sam was in a bad mood because he hadn't had sex in a week. And most importantly Sam was in a bad mood because Castiel had shown up in the middle of the night and grabbed Dean only to disappear ignoring Sam's protests. Sam was in a bad mood because Dean had been gone for a week and both his and Cas' phones went straight to voicemail and Bobby knew nothing.

Sam's mood improved considerably when Cas appeared three feet away with Dean in his arms. An unconscious Dean, and more importantly a very, very naked Dean.

"Shit Cas!"

"Hello Sam," Cas said in his gravelly voice which was usually a turn on, but it just made Sam angry to hear it after all this time speaking in such a casual tone.

"Uh" Sam probably would've yelled if he could close his jaw. He probably would've looked Castiel in the eye and tell him that he can't just leave like that and that Sam didn't know if they were alive or not, but his full attention was on Dean, very, very naked Dean.

"I had business to attend to with your brother," he said as though it would explain everything. "I knew you would be mad so I figure I would bring something to ease the tension."

Sam guffawed at Cas' audacity and how well his plan had worked. Cas dumped Dean on the closest bed stomach up. Now that Dean was not curled in the angel's arms Sam could see that his brother was sporting some major wood.

"What happened Cas? Is he okay?" Sam asked.

"Yes he's fine, I just thought it would be easier to get it in him if he were not able to fight."

Sam was about to ask what the fuck Cas was talking about but Cas rearranged Dean on the bed to explain to Sam. Now that Dean's legs were spread Sam got what Cas was referring to. Protruding out of his ass was a blue cylinder. Well that explains the boner, Sam thought.

"Is it to your liking?" Cas asked, "I didn't want you to be mad and I knew you were worried-"

Sam shut Cas up by planting his giant hand on the angel's face, pushing his head away so he could get a better view.

Dean was lying on the bed with his legs spread so Sam could see the butt plug. He scanned past his brother's muscular chest and biceps, his arms lay at awkward angles at his sides and his mouth was open a little, drooling like he was asleep. His lips were slightly parted and Sam fought the urge to strip and fuck his brother's unconscious mouth.

Cas let out a muffled protest at Sam's monstrous hand on his face. Sam let go and his hand fell uselessly to his side.

"Are you angry?" Cas asked uncertainly.

"Cas how could I be mad? You just brought me Christmas and my birthday all wrapped in one!" Sam replied as he ran his hand over Dean's abdomen palmed his own erection through his jeans, the denim cramping him a little. He felt his phone in his pocket and suddenly remembered how he had called and called and that he was supposed to be angry. Hell he was furious, and someone was gonna fucking pay. Hell hath now fury like a blue-balled hunter, he thought to himself.

He turned to Cas accusingly.

"You. Clothes off." Cas opened him mouth in protest. "Now!" Sam roared loud enough to spook an angel of the lord. Cas shrugged off his coat and started to undo his tie. Sam turned his head back at his brother sleeping innocently like he hadn't given Sam the worst week of his life since coming back from hell.

He tuned back to a naked Cas who was also sporting a boner.

"Wake him up," he commanded.

Cas put a thumb to Dean's forehead. Dean started with a "Wha-? Huh-? The fuck Cas! Did you drug me?"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sam was surprised to hear the anger in his own voice and also that it had dropped an octave. Dean complied for once in his life, too surprised to object. "You," he pointed at Cas, "On the bed next to him." Cas got on the bed and sat next to Dean his back against the headboard.

"Lie down on your stomachs." They were both too shocked by this commanding Sam to speak so they just did what he said both rolling over laying next to each other their hard dicks pressing uncomfortably in to the mattress.

"Sammy-" Dean started to say something.

"Did I say you could talk Dean?" Sam asked rhetorically. "Do you know how worried I was? Couldn't even bother to pick up the phone? Obviously you need to know what happens when you scare me like that."

"I'm sorry Sammy-" Dean tried to talk again.

"What the fuck did I just say Dean?"

"Not to talk? But-" Dean was cut off by the crack of a belt against his backside.

"Sammy what the fuck?" Dean cursed.

"Stop fucking talking Dean!" the belt came down again.

Cas turned his head to see what was going on only to feel the bite of Sam's leather belt on his backside as well.

"Don't- smack- ever- smack- do that- smack- to me- smack- again!" Sam shouted switching between Cas and Dean. The belt left raised red welts up and down their bodies. Sam felt himself harden more at the way they both just laid there and took it.

Dean grimaced in to the mattress as he felt Sam's belt come down again but he would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it a little. He looked over at Cas who was panting his face flushed red; guess I'm not the only one, he thought as the belt hit Cas.

"Look Sammy-" Dean tried to explain again but was cut off by his brother.

"You never learn do you Dean? Spread your legs." He said coolly, sounding scarily like John did when he scolded Dean. Dean complied spreading his legs wide as he could without pushing Cas off the bed. He blushed feeling the plug shift and rub against his prostate. He was about to complain when he felt the bite of the belt between his balls and his already sensitive hole.

Dean yelped, which was enough reason for Sam to punish him yet again. This time the belt hitting a little higher. Dean stifled his cry in to the bed biting down on the comforter.

"This isn't fair is it? You're not the only one at fault Dean."

Cas grimaced knowing what was coming and spreading his legs preemptively. Sam chuckled at the sight of God's mighty angel spreading his legs like a little slut for Sam Winchester.

The belt cracked right on Cas' hole. The angel bit in to his fist to keep from crying out.

Sam took a moment to appreciate the view. His big brother's tanned back freckled and muscular next to Cas' lean and pale one. Both their legs spread with the butt plug sticking slightly out of Dean. Sam supposed they had learned their lesson because he could not wait one more moment to touch them.

"Get up," He said gruffly. They both pushed off the bed tentatively incase the belt decided to come back down. They stood on opposite sides of the bed staring at Sam awaiting further instructions.

"You, knees," He pointed at Dean. He was not very specific but Dean was practiced enough to know exactly what Sam wanted. He got on his knees in front of his brother and began unbuttoning the denim restricting Sam.

"You," he pointed at Cas, "C'mere."

Cas walked over slowly wincing as the welts on the inside of his thighs rubbed together. Sam grabbed Cas' face roughly with his massive hands and brought him in for a kiss. If you could call it that considering most of it was Sam gnawing on Cas' bottom lip until he tasted blood. But Sam licked it clean gently, before starting the process all over again. Cas threaded his finger through Sam's hair bringing him closer as Dean freed Sam's cock of his boxers and licked the head with little kitten licks.

"Nobody likes a tease Dean," Sam said half in to Cas' mouth, letting go of Cas' face to push the back of his brother's head, choking Dean on his cock. Dean had never taken Sam's entire dick in his mouth before claiming that the 'leviathan will have to make due', but today Sam decided the Dean wasn't about to get off that easy. He crashed his teeth hard against Cas' mouth feeling Cas' boner press in to his denim covered thigh at the same time pressing Dean's mouth on to his cock pulling his brother's short hair until he was bobbing in earnest.

Cas swallowed the hunter's moans sucking on his lips and tongue desperately.

Sam felt his orgasm beginning but he still had more planned for the two men. He pushed Dean's head off his dick, Dean let out a surprised gasp. He then grabbed Cas' disheveled hair and tugged, detaching the angel from his mouth.

"Get up Dean," Sam said to a confused Dean, mouth still hanging open.

Dean got up slowly standing next to Cas. Sam rid himself of all his clothes taking his time knowing that Cas and Dean were dying to be touched and enjoying his little strip tease.

He turned back to the other men only to find them making out on the bed, naked limbs entwined. Sam's dick twitched, watching his angel and his older brother making out on the bed like fucking porn stars might have been the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

"C'mere Dean," Sam said sadly breaking apart the couple. Cas whimpered as Dean pulled away. Sam kissed Dean tenderly his tongue worming its way in to Dean's mouth as he caressed the side of his freckled face. Dean reached a hand down to ease the pain of his own leaking dick. Sam pulled his mouth away and slapped Dean's hand

"No," he said commandingly also shooting a look pointedly at the angel over Dean's shoulder who dropped his hand quickly looking guilty.

Sam planted gentle kisses around Dean's jaw and neck then his earlobe.

"Get on the bed. Hands and knees," he whispered in to Dean's ear.

Dean complied without a second thought, too horny to even think of disobeying.

"Here's what's gonna happen Dean. I'm gonna fuck you rough because you need to learn a lesson and you're gonna take everything I give you because you're a little slut and I know you enjoyed being impaled on my cock."

Dean moaned.

"You're also gonna let Castiel fuck your mouth because he's been so good to us, and he did bring me a present today," Sam continued.

Cas stood up eagerly grabbing the bottle of lube off the nightstand.

"Nuh-uh," Sam said to the angel "No lube, Dean's gotta learn his lesson."

Dean let out a guttural sound thinking about how bad it was gonna hurt to fit all of Sam in him without lubrication. Sam ran his fingers through his brother's spiky hair.

"It'll be okay sweetheart," He held a hand out to Castiel and they kissed over the bed and Dean.

Castiel pulled away to crouch and kiss Dean while Sam wrapped his hand around Dean's dick giving it a few sharp tugs. Dean moaned as Cas left little love bites along his neck and jaw. Sam kept his hand around Dean's dick and quickly pulled the plug out of Dean's ass, making an obscene pop. Sam moaned as he saw Dean's ass all ready for him. It was still wet from what he assumed was Cas' come. His hole was still tight even after having the plug in him the whole time.

"Eager aren't we baby? It's okay almost ready to fuck you but you gotta loosen up sweetheart," Sam said pushing two fingers inside Dean and shoving them in and out.

When Sam could fit three fingers in Dean he stood up straight and nodded at Castiel who pressed his cock against Dean's swollen pink lips. Sam and Cas slid in to Dean from both ends at the same time.

Dean screamed at the rough intrusion in his backside but his scream went straight to Cas' dick, the vibrations making the angel moan.

Sam ignored Dean's screams and continued to push until he was fully sheathed in to Dean. Cas was doing the same at the other end, his dick hitting the back of Dean's throat making him gag.

Sam rocked up hitting Dean's prostate, causing him to moan in to Cas' dick.

"Yeah you like that don't you Dean? Little cock slut you're gonna come just from my dick in your ass aren't you? Shame you can't see yourself right now, taking my cock like you were fucking made for it."

Sam's low breathy voice almost made Dean lose it right then, but he was too busy trying to suppress his gag reflex for the angel of the lord fucking his throat.

"Oh Dean," Cas moaned. Him and Sam had worked out a filthy rhythm rocking Dean back and forth between them. Dean could swear he was hollowed out from both ends like a pig being spit roasted, and he loved every second of it. His locked elbows burned, and his knees threatened to give out but he barely even noticed. Sam's dick chaffing his hole, thrusting all the way in and pulling almost all the way out only to slam back in again stretching his pink hole tight, while at the same time Castiel shoving his dick practically all the way down Dean's throat. Sam was spewing dirty babble

"Uh such a princess Dean, fucking take it baby boy," while Cas just let out little moans and repeated "Oh Dean."

One more hit to his prostate from Sam's monster dick and Dean was seeing stars. He felt his orgasm roar through him like a river and suddenly his was coming. Hard.

"That's it baby," Sam cooed wrapping his hand around Dean's dick (finally!) and rubbing him through the aftershocks, Dean clenched around Sam's dick and moaned in to Cas' until Dean was covered in his own cum from his stomach to his chin. Cas was close behind pulling out of Dean's mouth just in time to cover the hunter's face in his come. Dean licked his lips tasting Cas as he felt Sam take one more hard thrust. Sam came hard in to Dean filling his older brother up with him come until it was dripping down his toned thigh.

Cas collapsed on to the bed exhausted with the force of his orgasm. Dean flopped down next to him, panting with Cas' come still coating his face. He felt an intrusion in his ass and looked down only to see Sam putting the plug back trapping all of the come in. Dean groaned thinking of the mix of his brother and his angel inside of him right now.

"Gonna need you ready for round two later babe," Sam winked, crawling next to Dean just as tired as the other two.

"I'm sorry Sam," Dean whispered.

"It's okay baby, I forgive you," He said kissing his brother lightly and wiping the angel's come off his freckled face with a t-shirt. He reached over Dean to hold Castiel's hand. They fell asleep like that; two hunters and an angel of the lord sleeping curled up together warm and covered in sweat. Sam had never been in such a good mood.


End file.
